


Compilation of SNK One Shots

by imbetterlive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, aot - Freeform, one shots, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbetterlive/pseuds/imbetterlive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A undetermined size of one shots centred around the various ships from Attack on Titan, or Shingeki No Kyojin. Basically a bunch of ereri stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, horrible in quality and mostly unedited but regardless its published, and that’s all I was going for. Enjoy?

The long brown door, the only one leading in and out of the room, came open slowly with a low creaking sound, coming from the worn black barn hinges holding it to the wall. A young, tall brunette boy rushed in, a young looking raven haired man hanging from his shoulders. A notable amount of blood could be seen staining both the man’s green cloak and his shirt. If he was conscious he would be doing everything but complaining. 

The brunette kicked the door shut as he finished entering the room, bringing the man down onto the nearby bed, the only bed in the room. Wiping tears from his face with bloody hands, he began to strip the man’s fit body, starting with his boots, his cloak, and the straps keeping it all together. 

A few minutes ago, a tall blonde Commander had helped him carry the raven haired man to the door, and was now standing outside the door, running his hands through his hair and sighing loudly, in an effort to keep back tears. 

He hadn’t seen it coming, no one had. The man in there was the best soldier anyone had seen in years, he had a title to prove so! Going out on this mission was supposed to bring them closer to the truth, not farther away from it. 

The tall man let out another sigh, before turning and storming away, to inform the rest of the cadets of Humanity’s Strongest condition.

Inside the room, the brunette had gotten the smaller being on the bed down to his pants, the bloody and torn clothes lying in a pile on the floor. He almost laughed, hearing the raven haired man’s voice in his head, scolding him for making such a mess. Eren shook his head instead, letting the tears fall past his chin, onto the bed. Once the man was stripped completely, Eren made an extra effort to channel his superhuman strength to lift him off the bed. He was nowhere near overweight, but the amount of muscle mass he had built up made carrying him a challenge. Silently he carried him into a different room, to the side. The concrete walls and floor made it all a bit brighter, a large contrast to the way the boy was feeling at that moment. Eren gently placed the pale body of the man into the porcelain tub, and turned to the built in well, pumping it over a bucket a few times. 

He didn’t think of taking it out and warming the water up over a fire, to distraught by the blood leaking out of his lover's shoulder and chest. Eren pulled the pump shut, walking swiftly with the bucket to empty it into the bathtub, over Levi’s legs. 

It took about twelve trips for the lukewarm water to come up the Levi’s nipples, and he deemed it good enough when it had. He shrugged off his jacket, and threw it to the corner as he walked to another one, grabbing a newish rag out of the bucket Levi had made a habit to keep full. He brought several to the bathtub, and hung them over the white curved edge of the bowl. 

Before he was ready to actually begin cleansing the man, he walked back out into the main room, and collected a small stool, tall enough for him to sit right next to the bathtub, and clean his boyfriend. He started off with wetting the first rag, and wrung it out over Levi’s head, very gently. The water that ran down his face and back had turned pink from a mass of blood that had matted his hair together on the top of his head. The color made Eren’s eyes drip with more tears as well, as he dipped the rag back into the -now red- water. He only ran the water over Levi’s head a few more times, and started to actual clean the man, running the small white square of material over the large cut on his shoulder, and down to his stomach, into the water, to rinse it before going back, scrubbing the caked blood off of the -beautiful, he thought- pale skin. 

After a few minutes of doing nothing but gently rubbing at the bruises and scraps, Eren let the cloth fall down into the water, and put his hands together on the edge, resting his forehead on the back of his collective hands. 

He was silently grateful Levi couldn’t hear him cry as hard as he was, knowing it would break his heart as well, and he really, really didn’t want that.   
Eren thought back to the battlefield, and tried not to think to hard about the exact moment things started to turn bad. 

He was fine. Everyone was doing fine, and they were okay. Currently Eren was towering over everyone, as he usually did, taking out a few titans on his own as the neighboring 3dmg flyers took out what he missed.They weren’t that far from Wall Rose, Erwin only wanted a few days to get to Wall Maria, and it hadn’t even been half a day and they were already engaging.

Eren didn’t mind though, as long as everyone was safe and he got to kill a few titans along the way, he was all for it.

Except for the part where Erwin called a sudden retreat, and Levi and Eren were too into it that they didn’t hear the order until everyone was frantically screaming. They had both turned around, eyes roaming everywhere for the other, first priority to make sure the other was still alive and fighting. 

And they were, that’s only when things started to go wrong. 

Levi was on the ground, had just landed after a kill, and saw what everyone was screaming about before Eren did, as his eyes were trained on Levi himself. Knowing Eren could survive it, he shot his grappling hooks out, aiming them towards the titan boys chest, beginning to fly up in hopes of warning him. 

Eren just waited the two seconds it took for his boyfriend to land on his shoulder, and held his hand out for him to walk onto, but Levi wouldn’t, instead just yelling at him for the big idiot to just turn around. The titan shifter was too entranced by Levi to feel or even hear the sixteen meter stomp its way into his back, knocking him, and Levi, to the ground in a tackle. 

Levi flew off of Eren’s shoulder, to fast and to steeply to do anything about it with his 3dmg gear, landing on the blade crookedly instead. That was the only thing to cushion his fall, the pain knocking him unconscious. 

Eren was stirred from the flashback by a hand on his head, followed closely by a soft kiss. He let out a shaky breath, as water dripped down his neck, and brought his head up to look Levi in the eye. He bit his bottom lip as it started to shake, noticing how tired Levi looked up close. 

Gingerly, he brought his other arm out of the water, and moved it towards Eren’s neck to hold him close.   
The brunette boy shook his head, letting himself cry into Levi’s unharmed shoulder.

“I-i’m so s-sorry.” he cried, melting slowly into a mess of tears. “I s-should have done something! I should h-have s-stopped it!” he groaned.

Levi just shook his head, and kissed and petted Eren’s hair down, shushing him.

“Eren, Eren, Eren.” he cooed, pulling him up by his chin. “Look at me.”

A few stray tears had started to leak out of his eyes as well, but he payed them no mind, keeping his gray eyes locked on the sad turquoise ones in front of him. 

No words were spoken between the two, as all that was needed was a simple action of Levi leaning forward and pressing his lips softly to Eren’s. After a few minutes of silent kisses, both broke away in a heap of tears and deep breaths. 

“I can’t be humanity’s strongest all the time babe, but I will be as long as you stay by my side.”


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really old (and bad) Jean/Marco one shot.

"Hurry up Jean! It closes in two hours and I have stuff to do."

Marco whined.

Jean had stopped for a mere ten seconds to re-tie his ratty shoe laces, and was already getting picked on.

"Holy hell hold on, can I tie my goddamn shoe maybe?" he laughed, agitation barely showing.

He pulled the strings together tightly, then standing on both feet to recapture Marco's hand and continue their journey to the city's closest library.

Marco smirked a guilty smile up at his boyfriend, and sighed.

"I'm sorry babe, this has just been really stressful for me, finals are coming up after all." he shrugged.

Jean just nodded, stepping an inch closer to Marco's side so he could plant a quick kiss to the skin on the closest cheek.

A bright red color took its place on his regularly pale white cheeks, he turned his gaze and his face forward to match the direction he continued walking.

They turned the last corner they needed before the library its self, and the rest of the trip became short and silent.

The atmosphere was quiet and relaxed when they entered the building, and without another word they broke apart from each other and sought out there own interests.

Marco went straight for the back where the computers sat, a few already occupied by a few strangers.

Jean slowly adventured to the section of books across from the computers, where he could sit and look over Marco, finishing a paper for one of his hardest college courses. After a second, making sure Marco was comfortable and safe, he turned towards the books themselves, eyes glancing at the various comic book covers he might have accidentally wondered to.

His hands found the latest issue of an old running script from his childhood, and he then made himself comfortable on the floor before the second page was turned.

Meanwhile Marco furiously typed out his final paper, this would determine the grade for the quarter and whether or not he could continue this class. He didn't particularly want to, he needed to if he wanted to become a social worker.

It was a random decision he made a couple years ago in the name of helping people.

After a couple minutes of nothing but writing, he noticed a small presence over his right shoulder. If he stopped typing to concentrate on it, he could hear a shallow high pitched breathing noise.

Deciding it was nothing, Marco continued typing away at the large Mac, focused to much to see everything but when the girl sat down in the empty chair on his right.

"Hi." she sighed, blinking rapidly.

Being the innocent young gay boy he was, he didn't pick up on the way she was hardcore flirting with him, and processed it as a normal conversation.

"Hello there." he smiled kindly.

Now, to him, the gesture was kind and sweet and warm, just as he has always been to everyone.

To her, it meant she was being flirted back to, because thats the kind of attitude he always carried with him. So she took it a step further.

Placing a soft cold hand on his forearm, she leaned forward so the low cut salmon top could show the tiny bit of cleavage she had.

"What are you working on honey?" she purred.

He stopped everything he was doing immediately so he could dedicate all of his attention to the girl. His cheeks turned a bright shade of red, eyes only darting to the exposed skin for half of a second, right back up to the computer screen.

"I-i-i" He stuttered.

She just giggled, as he cleared his throat to start again.

"I have - I have a - I mean I - " he tried.

Her endless giggling was cut off by a train of heavy footsteps, ending when Jean angrily grabbed her by the arm, yanking her to her feet.

"Get your hands off of him." he growled.

She furiously wriggled out of his grip, stomping her feet down to take as much of a step backwards as she could, wedged between an angry Jean and the computer desk.

"Get your hands off of me!" she hissed.

Jean just grabbed her by her shoulders and lifted her up, turning to place her down where he had been. Now standing in her spot, the closest to Marco, he crossed his arms and lifted a challenging eyebrow at her.

"Who do you think you are?!" she demanded.

Marco took that time to stand up in his chair, turning to face the girl, so he was standing right beside Jean.

"His boyfriend." he spat.

Usually the word was expressed in utter tenderness, but in this case, the bitterness was an exception.

Instantly the girls eyes widened to a comically large size, and then slowly shrunk to little slits, so she could glare at him.

"Prove it." was all she had to say, through clenched teeth.

Jean just shrugged, smiled and turned towards Marco, who only comprehended his actions after their lips locked forcefully.

Marco let a small surprised sound out before letting himself become putty, the only form of support coming in the way he wrapped his arms around Jean's neck.

For a second the girl stood there defeated as they continued like she wasn't there anymore, but after the second minute mark, she gave up and marched away.

With a triumphant sounding laugh, Jean decided to break off from the kiss, leaving his boyfriend both surprised and breathless.

"Are you mad?" Marco asked slowly.

His significant other laughed again and shook his head, leaning in for another kiss, this time his hands placing themselves on Marco's hips. Jean's head then rested comfortably on his shoulder.

"Just remember that you're mine, okay babe?" he whispered.

Marco let a shudder run down his spine, and pulled his hands tighter around Jean's neck, smiling inside of the embrace.

"Always."

"I love you Marco." He breathed.

Marco just nodded, suddenly sleepy for some reason, and mumbled a soft;

"I love you too Jean."

"Do you wanna go home then?"

"Yeah." he yawned.

"What about your paper?" he chuckled.

A long whine meet his ears.

"I'll do it later."

With that, Jean shut down the computer over Marco's shoulder, scooting the chair in so he could turn around and let Marco climb onto his back. Being carried out of the library by his boyfriend didn't matter to Marco, as all he could think about was what was going to happen when they got home.


	3. Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point they're all reposts from Wattpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there I'm almost ready to write some new shit.

Eren has seen stranger things, he thinks to himself one day leaning against the wall of the aquarium he was in.

He has never seen anyone as beautiful as the man standing on the other side of the room though.

His arms are crossed, his head tilted to the side. He had his gazed locked onto this man since a couple of seconds ago, right after he walked into this 'fish tank' room. Which stayed true to the name.

The giant white ceiling opened up into a gigantic circular room, all of the walls replaced with a large tank of fish. In the middle of the room, where this man stood, a small tank was bursting out of the floor, circular like the room. Its top was open, so the fish swam just underneath the surface, and deep down below on the other floor, where patrons could walk around the giant 'bowl' like design.

Eren sighed, remembering then the job he had to do, 'meet the owner' or something - is that an undercut?

Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he started forward slowly, only moving to stand a few feet away from where this man was leaning against said fish tank opening. He almost opened his mouth, when the man with jet black hair did.

Eren could only see one side of him -and dear lord what a side- so he assumed the other sides ear held a bluetooth device, or maybe a phone? His hands weren't up to hold one, they were holding the railing instead, starring deeply at the water.

He forgot he was burning a hole in this man, when a steel gray gaze reminded him.

Suddenly the water looked very beautiful, barely lit by the minimal lighting in the room. It sparkled and shined on its own plenty though, lighting up the man's features.

He tried again, lifting his gaze up only to check and see if he was starring - he was, and he had been he looked pissed, he's gonna drowned me I know it.

Eren panicked, looking away again, this time to the other side of the tank.

"Can I help you?" his voice sang.

Oh dear lord the voice.

He had to physically stop a shudder at the deep pitch and rolling tone of this man's voice.

He dared to look again. This time he thought about what he would say very carefully. He could tell him his original motive, moving his job along along with his day, or he could ask a pointless question, just to hear his voice somem-

"Who were you talking to?" he blurts then, blinking a few times.

The man smirks, looking back down into the water.

"The fish." he said it so, calmly, Eren almost laughed, but kept his reaction to a small confused look instead, which the man must have seen.

"I'm serious." He scoffed, standing up straight.

Eren could tell now that this man with gorgeous black hair wasn't the tallest, but he didn't mind, his voice and eyes and hair and body, made up for it.

"W-what did they say?" Eren could only think of how he could get out of this conversation if things turned, well bad.

The man lifted up one corner of his mouth, looking at Eren like he wanted to eat him just then.

"They want to know your name." he smirks.

Eren could feel himself blush, so he looks away, down at a small little school of minnows, swimming away from a much larger fish, a very colorful one.

"Eren Jaeger." he answers anyway, looking near the man, but no at him. "What else do they say?" he continues.

"Well, Eren, they tell me I'm supposed to ask you what you're doing here, but then you might have to leave and I personally don't think I would like that very much." he explains.

Its Eren's turn to stand up straight now, looking down at his shoes. He hates that he's a full body blusher, because he can feel the heat spreading down his torso.

"What's your name?" he squeaks, and instantly regrets opening his mouth.

The man lets out a chuckle, looking down at the tank for a breath moment.

"Levi Ackerman, I'm the owner of this place." he shrugs.

'Damn it.' he thinks.

Now he has to say why he's here, and he can't just be an awkward dude who may or may not have a crush on Levi Ackerman.

"What's wrong?" Levi wonders, amusedly.

'Did I say that-'

"Yes you did, and that as well, why the damn it, damn it." He sounds angry now.

"I just remembered why I'm supposed to be in here, is all." He sighs, giving up.

He steps around the railing and sticks his hand out, for Levi to take, which he does, with a confused look on his face.

"I'm Eren Jaeger, the marine biologist. I'm supposed to meet you hear to talk about a job, or something like that." He explains.

Levi chuckles, understanding now.

"I've been waiting for you, Eren, nice to finally meet you." He smiles, and its genuine, he can tell by the laugh lines that crease up beside his eyes.

"Should we go to your office or something for a job interview?" he asks slowly.

He really didn't want to stop talking casually to Levi, and not only because he hadn't gotten his number yet.

"I'd rather not." The shorter man sighed, returning both hands to his pockets. "But if you are actually concerned about not getting the job, I suppose we could arrange a meeting." he shrugged.

Levi laughed at Eren's confused expression.

"I put the job opening up yesterday, and you seem qualified enough." he jestures to Eren's half suit, displaying his old name tags from Sea World and a small aquarium in Florida.

He blushed then, looking down at the name tags.  
He didn't have any paper work yet, so he thought these things would be proof enough that he had had recent experience in his field.

Eren nods and grins, realizing Levi had given him a golden opportunity.

"What should we do then?" he asks blankly, already predicting an answer.

Levi smirks back, looking down at the water in the fish tank.

"The fish are saying to ask you out, to dinner or a movie." he shrugs.

Eren laughs, looking at the same spot of water.

"Tell the fish I'll think about it." he teases, leaning against the railing once more.

Levi sighs through a small grin, shaking his head.

"Think fast or you're paying." he orders, using a little bit more bite to his tone.

Eren finds himself chuckling again, standing tall to walk around to stand right next to Levi, smiling down at him.

"As long as its not sushi." he tells the man.

Its his turn to laugh, rolling his eyes and stepping backwards towards the door, beckoning the boy to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment about what I should write about next!


End file.
